


Dirtied Angel

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [21]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, soft core porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan’s angel was beautiful like this. All dirtied up.





	Dirtied Angel

Moaning, he pulled out gently making sure not to hurt Joshua. A low whimper escaped Joshua’s throat, a soft drawn out moan of “Jeonghannie.” He shivered.

Jeonghan moved his hands, caressing Joshua’s thigh, massaging it. “Shhh,” he said. “I’ve got you.” He grinned as Joshua’s leg trembled underneath his hand. Even all fucked out Joshua still responded to him.

Staring down at Joshua as Jeonghan sat on knees, he fought not to plaster himself all over Joshua to take him once again. Joshua’s legs were spread, still slightly shaking from all the exertion and the left over high orgasming gave him. It gave Jeonghan the most perfect view.

Sweat was all over Joshua’s red skin, the blood not having cooled down just yet. His own cock lay spent on his sticky stomach, the pleasure clear in Joshua’s dazed eyes, his body moving up and down slowly to regain its breath.

Shua’s lovely hole was on display just for him. It was slightly red and puffy from the two rounds they had. And it was messy. Jeonghan’s come dripped out, bit by bit, making a wet spot underneath Joshua. They were a bit too enthusiastic about sex, not bothering to make sure Jeonghan put a condom on. All the evidence was there, half inside Joshua and now half dripping out in an erotic display.

Jeonghan’s angel was beautiful like this. All dirtied up. Bite marks on his collarbones, hickeys on his neck. Jeonghan’s come inside him. Joshua’s own come splattered all over his stomach. Shua was lovely; Jeonghan’s dirty angel.


End file.
